1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high chair assembly, and more specifically, to a foldable frame with detachable infant carrier capable of reclining the infant carrier that is served as a high chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After the baby was born, parent hopes to take their baby with them whether going to a restaurant or visiting friends. As the conventional products are concerned, when the baby is placed in an infant car seat, parents can only transport their baby from the car seat to a high chair or just put the car seat on the floor if they need to place the car seat or feed their baby, in which way not only the car seat occupies space but it also brings inconvenience to parents.